The Potter Twins:Part ll
by MelindaBel101
Summary: This is continuing from The Potter Twins.Dont read if you havent read part 1 please


Today is Monday .Last Friday Bella and Harry had met Dumbledore they had happened to have met Molly and Arthur were telling them all about there kids atteneding school this had Two twin boys,another boy, another boy, another boy, another boy and a would be meeting them all at the trainstation this morning.

There uncle dropped them off and said one last thing before they left "Don't come back".

They looked amilessly through out the trainstation for the Weasley's before they heard Molly shout "Over here kids!".There stood Mrs Weasley and her five kids."Percy you better go in first" she said just as the twins ran straight through the to wall. After they had a little babble with there motherit was Bella and Harrys Turn. Bella went first and Harry right behind her.

They were amazed at how many kids were were at least five hundred.

They walked down the train, looking for a cabian which they could sit found an empty sat down facing each other, smiling and talking about how they've never been on a train before."Hello do you mind if I sit with you two, everyone elses are full" said a Red haired boy."Yeah sure" said Harry, while Bella smiled and nodded."My names Ron Weasley" he said as he sat next to Harry.

"Oh so your one of Molly's sons" Bella nodded and his eyes went as big as his head as he noticed that they were the Potter twins."And your Bella and Harry Potter, my brothers know all about you".Bella was blushing at the thought of people knowing everything about her and her like fortyfive mintues, they showed Ron there scars on there foreheads, bought almost the whole trolley and Bella made a new Granger.

They left to go and get changed into there robes.**(On my profile)**

Hermione even taught Bella a phew spells to help Harry fix his asked why Bella didn't wear glasses and she replied "Because my eye sights a bit better".They were best friends before they even got off the train.

Harry and Ron were friends too.

When they got off the train, the girls walked in front of the boys, while they kept close introduced Hagrid to Hermione and Harry introduced Ron to Hagrid.

It was time to get into the boats and all four sat in the same boat.

**When they get to the castle.**

"So it's true than, what they say on the train...The Potter Twins has come to Hogwarts" said Draco were alot of whispers of there names."This is Crab and Goile and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy".Ron snorted . Malfoy glared at Ron and said "Do you think my names funny do you, no need to ask yours...red hair and a hand me down robe... you must be a Weasley".Draco turned back to the twins who were standing side by side "You'll soon find out that other wizarding families are better than others Potters...you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort" Malfoy looked at Ron and Hermione "I think we can tell the wrong sort by ourselves thank you" Bella and Harry said at the same time.

Next was he sorting ceremony **(Sorry people but Bella and Hermione were put into Hufflepuff, because Cedrics in there so but Harrys in Grfyndor)**.

**The next day:These are the parts I'm just making up by myself**

Hermione and Bella were hanging around with the other girls in , Alice and Rosalie made the perfect friends for Hermione and Bella.

They were talking and chatting one was walking backwards and knocke into a boy "I'm sorry" Bella said sweetly and walked off with her was broom flying lesson and Bella and Harry were in the same class."Up!" Bella and Harry called the first time before it came flying went flying up in the air and broke his wrist.

Malfoy took Neville's toy and Harry and Bella went to get caught it just when Malfoy threw it and than Malfoy threw it farther and this Bella caught landed both on the ground hugging each other and laughing just than Mcgonagall came out and said "Potters".They followed her to two classrooms both twins side by side.

They arrivied at DADA and Mcgonagall said "Could I speak to Mr. Wood please, Professor Snape".A handsome English boy around the age of thriteen came out of the classroom and Harry and Bella followed Mcgonagall to Muggle Studies."Could I speak to Mr. Diggory please".Another handsome boy came this time he looked like he was twelve.

All four followed Mcgonagall to the courtyard and she said "Diggory, Wood I'd like you to meet the Potters" they looked at them and Cedric Diggory was stunned by Bellas beauty."Your new seekers".Harry and Bella became the seekers of Grfyndore and Hufflepuff.**(Outfits on Profile)**

Cedric trained Bella and Wood trained Harry.

Final it was the game of the vs hair was tied up and she was standing with all the boys."You ready" Cedric whispered in her sighed, took a breath and got on her broom and flew out as soon as Cedric flew out.

Eventually though Bella did catch the snitch but ended up on the ground , Harry and Bella's friends were cheering as loud as they could.

Bella began to develop a crush on Cedric Diggory until she saw him holding hands with Chao and that was the last time those two spoke again.

**Im gonna do a Part will be way longer and it's gonna be made in The Goblet of gonna do three more parts and than Im going to stop.**


End file.
